


Masquerade (JokerxReader)

by Ch3shireW0cky



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Joker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3shireW0cky/pseuds/Ch3shireW0cky
Summary: Your life hits a major snag when becoming Arkham Asylum's new patient, but it becomes even worse when you unintentionally manage to catch a certain someone's eye. And they're persistent in sweeping you off your feet..(Female Reader x Joker)





	1. Chapter 1

(This is something I've just thrown together and will be adding and updating in the future. Please bear with me.

Sorry if it's a bit sloppy)

* * *

 

"Which one is she again?" The huge man in bleach-white clothing asked his partner when perusing several sheets on a clipboard. His answer was a six-digit number, a fancy way of classifying you as the latest patient in Arkham asylum. 

You would've preferred regular cold prison compared with what you were given, but the courts insisted that you "received help" as if you were some sane-deficient creature in needing of dissection.

" **[Full Name]**." He stated before locking stares with you. 

"I thought I was just a number." You threw out at him with a snarky attitude. 

"Would you prefer your street name **[NickName]** , tough girl?" He asked with a slightly intimidating expression. 

"Or perhaps just 'whore', considering you paint yourself up like one." He then insulted, criticizing the fresh running mascara on your face that was ruined by the rainy weather before being hauled inside. 

"You can't call me that..." You almost hissed, feeling baffled at the sudden verbal abuse. There was a sting of anger that was close to making you physically lash out at him despite his great size advantage. 

"I can call you whatever I want, love. Welcome to Arkham." 

He ended the degrading with a small deviant grin before pushing a button on the door he had you standing by. 

"Here she is, Doc. **[Full Name]**. Be careful, this one's a little feisty." He almost giggled when pushing you inside the small room that held a well-dressed professional older man who was wearing a pair of shimmering glasses. 

"Don't touch me!" You snapped, roughly elbowing the guard as payback. You managed to nail him right in the ribs. Even though he wasn't even tickled by this, he still retorted by violently grabbing both of your arms from behind. 

"You wanna know what it's like to be tranquilized on your first day, princess?!" He threatened lowly in your ear. 

"That's enough! Leave her and I be. Go!" The old doctor ordered, waving the guard away with a hand. 

The man promptly released you in another half-push and reluctantly left, slamming the door. Your upper arms were now practically pulsating in pain do to how bad his upper grip was.

"Please be aware, Ms. **[Last Name]** , that I don't have you handcuffed because I don't believe you to be a threat. Don't make me change my mind. If I have to, I'll bring the guards back to fix this." Was the first thing the doctor told you while he scribbled on his own sheets of paper. In spite of your temper already flaring, you heeded his warning when seeing a large red button on his desk. 

"Please have a seat." He kindly invited. 

"Why?" You were strongly hesitant. 

"I'd just like to talk for a few minutes." He explained, still staring and writing on his paper. 

"Honestly, It'll be much faster if you just comply. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get you out of here." 

His words were gentle and a hint of trust fluttered in your chest. After about maybe a minute, you finally walked closer and sat in the comfy chair that was in front of his desk. 

"Now then.." He slowly looked up and fixed his glasses. 

"Judging by your record, you don't appear to be a hard criminal. Almost completely innocent if I must say!" He started with. You remained mute. 

"Which makes this one slip up all the worse, my dear." He continued. 

You slightly turned your head away, a part of you mortified. 

"Do you have any idea why you're here, **[First Name]**?" He now asked.

"Why does that matter?" You questioned.

"It's good to know if you're self-aware. It'll be the first step in progress on your way out of here. Depending on your answer, we can evaluate the severity of your psyche and problems. Now again, do you know why you're here?" 

He broke the foggy gaze with you and peered back at his paperwork. All of the words were too small to be considered normal print. It made your eyes hurt. 

You let out a long weak sigh and slumped in the chair. 

"Because Batman put me in here."


	2. Chapter 2

*

You wiggled in the beyond high quality-material seat, attempting to squeeze out of the strange metallic rope that constricted you like a skinny serpent, though it was a lost cause. 

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." 

The deep dominating voice sliced your stubborn spirit from striving any more poor desperate escapes. You didn't move your head when looking to the side. You were too _afraid_ to. The batman himself sat one seat over, steering the batmobile casually as if he were taking a relaxing stroll across the city. You would've felt somewhat excited for being able to take a ride in such a infamous vehicle, but the fact that you were basically "captured" countered the hype. 

"If you struggle too much, it gets tighter and more unpleasant. Trust me on that." He said. You relaxed your body to keep such thing from happening, but your pulse rose. 

"I'll admit that I kind of feel bad for using that on you. I normally only use it on the tougher crooks." He told you. 

"You don't think I'm tough?" 

You immediately felt foolish for asking such a question. For a fleet moment, you thought you saw the burly man's chest bubble in a chuckle. He was able to keep it all in however. 

"Let's just say my opinion on your danger level doesn't quite match the ones I have for other and more 'threatening' crooks, such as Bane or the Scarecrow.." He answered. You once again saw signs of him finding this humorous, given by how there was a slight curl in the corner of his mouth before it fell back to a stone scowl. _Batman was never known to laugh.._. But you had almost proven this wrong. Almost. 

"It's not smart to play with fire, **[First Name]**. Those people back there that you called your 'buddies' don't truly have your back and never will. Otherwise they wouldn't have made you take the fall. You were a scapegoat for them and nothing else. But there's an abundance of good in you. I KNOW there is." He tried to converse. 

"You don't know anything about me..." You retaliated. 

"I know enough, **[First Name]**." He replied in a matter-of-fact tone. 

 

"That's why I'm taking you to a place that can help you instead of hammer you."

*

* * *

 

 

Your apparel had been changed to clothes that were as white as the guard's and doctor's uniforms, officially adding you to the monotone pallet that all Arkham patients sported. 

"So how long am I stuck here?" You had asked the elderly doctor.

"Until we decide you're ready." Was his (very) distasteful answer. 

So with no hints on how long your sentence would be in this mental hospital, you were already beginning to feel the wild animal within you longing for escape and freedom. _And it had only been one day._

You sat alone at an isolated table, gazing out at the small groups of other patients who seemed somewhat normal, but you could tell that each one had their own distinctive issue. One man was talking to his own hand as if it were a puppet while another was constantly marking small dots on a tiny whiteboard while counting them to himself. A few others were staring at the hanging T.V on the wall like it was playing something peculiarly interesting. _It was only static!_

You would've migrated your vision downwards at the table's surface of nothingness if it weren't for a vibrant movement catching your eye at the last second. Your sight instinctively snapped back up, peering at a far corner on the opposite side of the room. Instantly, your heart sank and your breathing almost stopped. 

There was man sitting at his own unoccupied table, resting his hands behind his head in a relaxing manner. But he was staring directly at you. His features were what pierced a stake of fear into your chest. 

Long slender body, white skin, green hair, green eyes, ....huge toothy smile.. _Joker!_ Your heart instantly began pumping at twice its normal rate. 

It was too late to pretend like you hadn't noticed him as your eyes had already met, making his grin stretch out even further. 

_"Shit!"_ You silently cursed to yourself. Out of everyone's radar that you could possibly be under, the Joker's was the worst. So suddenly, being in the grasp of a guard and tranquilized didn't sound so terrible at the moment..

Before your situation could advance into a further panic, your attention was stolen away when a random patient took the liberty of sitting at your table. 

_Great, another male.._

You couldn't tell what he wanted considering he was just whispering inaudible things to himself while inching his hands closer to yours, making it look like he desired to grab them. 

"Go away.." You muttered firmly, but may as well not have said anything at all. 

Just when you thought about leaping up from the table and running, another person showed up. 

"What have I told you about scaring the newbies? Get the hell outta here!" 

The Joker had crept up and appeared in rather appropriate timing, but you weren't sure which freak was worse. He grabbed the murmuring man by his shoulder and gave him a hard shove. Right after shooing him away did the Joker take his spot across from you, kicking his feet up on another empty chair.

"HA! Schizo's, amirite?" He said while moving his index finger by his head in a swirl rhythm. He followed up by leaning in close and holding out his right hand that was as white as his clothes. 

"Name's Joe." He introduced himself, never quitting the large smile. 

You only stared at his handshake offer, refusing to touch him. 

"Joker." You then said. Half of his teeth disappeared from his wilting grin, but it stopped at a smirk. 

"What's that you say?" He asked.

"Your name's Joker. Or at least that's what they call you." You repeated. The man's eyes seemed to narrow from his creasing face, but they didn't look threatening. Their acid-green color glowed in excitement.   

"Yeah. Or that." He said. There was a thread of tone in his voice that didn't sound too thrilled.

"Can I know yours?" He politely requested. You looked down from his unrealistic eyes and peered at his large teeth. Then you repeated the numbers that the doctors used in classifying you as a patient. The man howled with laughter, almost knocking down the chair he was resting his feet on. 

"Oh I absolutely LOVE your sense of humor!" He boasted. You said nothing this time. 

"But seriously.." He said not soon after. 

"It's **[First Name]** , isn't it?" 


End file.
